


If We Survive

by skywalkerscalamity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, actually this is what really happened right?, rogue one ending, this is how rogue one ended?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerscalamity/pseuds/skywalkerscalamity
Summary: Jyn and Cassian survive the Death Star blast on Scarif.





	If We Survive

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this for @starwarstheriseofskywalker on tumblr as a crack theory for rey’s parentage because of their @reyparentagetheories account but now i'm actually interested in this alt. universe concept and idk what to do with this.

Lights flickered as they descended, the only acknowledgement that they were moving. And yet, they could do nothing but gaze into the other’s eyes. A bit of longing crawled into both of their hearts. Maybe once they got off the planet… if they survived getting off the planet… Though they had hope in the plans being delivered, of the rebellion receiving their message and continuing their mission against the Empire, there was an acceptance between the two that this was quite possibly the end.

Jyn and Cassian exited the base, leaning on each other for support. The truth was that they were both terribly injured and every step they took drained what little energy they had left. The furthest they could get to was the edge of the sand right outside the facility’s entryway, falling to their knees before the water.   
There was a golden cloud in the distance, a beautiful calamity. They knew what it was. They had seen it before, on Jedha, though it wasn’t beautiful then. They didn’t mind the lack of a horizon here―now.

“Your father would have been proud, Jyn.” Cassian is the first to speak, though unable to formulate his thoughts properly into words. Understanding the sentimentality, Jyn reaches out to hold his hand. Time is ending for them. The rebel flagships have likely escaped by now, Death Star plans in hand. There is nothing left to do but to embrace one another and experience the impact together. Nothing left to do but join the force with the rest of their crew.

Cassian watches the light of the blast quickly creeping up past the water and onto the sand, closer to them. He closes his eyes at the last second, missing a second light appearing to his left. 

Seconds that feel like minutes pass them by. Or perhaps they were minutes? Recognizing that they should have been dead by now, the pair pull apart. The blinding light that had been reflecting off the sand and surrounding their field of vision had been replaced with blackness. The only light seemed to be emanating from the platform they were on and the floating circles all around them.

Before them is a Togruta standing tall, a small smile on her lips.


End file.
